Preciso de você
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Bruce testemunha algo que o relembra de sua tentativa de suicídio, Tony não sabe o que dizer para o fazer melhorar. Pre-Slash.


Em sua defesa, Tony tinha a dizer que havia feito de tudo para não pensar no que Bruce disse. O passado estava no passado, era simples assim. E não podia dizer que o culpava por ter ficado tão desesperado, com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não, enquanto Bruce estivesse feliz e trabalhando com ele, não havia motivo para relembrar seus antigos pensamentos sombrios.

Essa era a intenção de Tony.

O problema, como já deveria ter previsto, era que as coisas raramente saíam como planejado. Era por isso que não gostava de fazer planos em primeiro lugar.

Eles estavam saindo do laboratório no meio da manhã, após terem passado a noite inteira terminando seu último projeto. Ambos estavam exaustos, mas ainda conversavam excitados sobre as repercussões de sua última criação. Tony nem se lembrava de porque tinham decido até outro dos andares de pesquisa e desenvolvimento, mas depois desejou que não o tivessem feito.

O local estava tão silencioso que o tiro soou extremamente alto. Sendo alguém que não só não teme, como ativamente busca o perigo, o primeiro instinto de Tony foi correr até a origem do som. Não conhecia aquele funcionário, e não tinha a menor ideia de porque tinha atirado na própria cabeça, ainda mais no escritório.

Estava mandando JARVIS ligar para a polícia quando reparou em Bruce, simplesmente parado na porta, em completo estado de choque. Quando se moveu na direção dele, o outro saiu correndo. Tony chegou nas portas do elevador conforme se fechavam, e quase pensou em ordenar que o elevador voltasse para o andar. Contudo, estava em um momento de particular bom senso, e resolveu dar um pouco de espaço para o outro.

Foi só muito mais tarde, depois que a polícia terminou de o interrogar, que se permitiu voltar a se preocupar com Bruce. Não que seu pensamentos tenham se desviado dele mesmo que por um minuto, mas agora não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Não havia ouvido nada dele desde o início da manhã, e o sol já estava começando a se por. Pensou em perguntar para JARVIS onde ele estava, mas então viu que seus pés o haviam levado até a porta do quarto de Bruce, sem que tivesse notado. Não estava acostumado a haver coisas sem perceber, ao menos não enquanto estava sóbrio, então ficou um pouco incomodado. Mas não custava nada tentar.

O quarto estava escuro, e silencioso o bastante para parecer vazio. Em um dos cantos, encolhido contra a parede, Bruce estava chorando com o rosto escondido pelos braços. Tony sentiu um aperto no coração; ele provavelmente estava ali desde de manhã. Amaldiçoou-se por ter deixado a polícia tomar tanto de seu tempo, era aqui que deveria estar.

Sentou-se no chão e envolveu um de seus braços ao redor do corpo encolhido. Deixou Bruce agarrar-se com força na sua camisa se desmanchar em choro. Não sabia o que dizer, nunca havia enfrentado uma situação parecida. Deixou que chorasse até que sua calma habitual pudesse voltar.

Foi Bruce quem primeiro falou.

"Eu tentei fazer aquilo comigo." declarou com horror, como se a própria ideia fosse repugnante.

Já havia visto milhares de pessoas morrerem, mas nunca assim. Foi então que Tony entendeu o que o havia perturbado tanto: estava vendo a si mesmo ali, ao que seriam as consequências de seu ato se O Outro Cara não tivesse cuspido a bala.

Estava sem palavras, não tinha a menor ideia de como deveria reagir. Amaldiçoou-se novamente por ser tão ruim com sentimentos, desejando que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, para que ele se sentisse melhor. Sentia que precisava dizer algo, então falou a primeira coisa que veio à mente.

"Fique comigo." disse o apertando mais forte. "Só... Fique aqui comigo. Preciso de você. Nem pense mais naquilo. Preciso de você aqui comigo."

Soou mais como uma declaração do que pretendia a princípio, mas assim que terminou de falar percebeu o quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras. Depositou um beijo suave no topo da cabeça do outro. Depois pensaria no que tinha acabado de dizer, e no que fariam a seguir. Agora, tudo que importava era apertar o outro o mais forte possível contra seu peito, para se assegurar de que ele ainda estava ali.

Bruce não conseguiu responder. Tudo o que fez foi enrolar seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Tony, enterrando seu rosto contra o ombro do outro.

Nada mais fizeram por um longo período. A noite foi e passou. E, quando o sol começou a nascer, ainda estavam na mesma posição. Buscando conforto, adormecidos nos braços um do outro.


End file.
